ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Curcwald
Ryan Matthew Curkwald (born on October 20th, 1975 in Dublin) is an Irish-American animator, writer, producer, director, author, actor and video game developer, being known for creating the Mark: Time Janitor video game series, Wolfman: Agent of Strange and Urban Legend Private Eyes. In 2018, following Oscar Hamilton's death and Tarōzaemon Fujiyama's departure from Warner Bros., he assumed the supervision of newer Collin the Speedy Boy projects. Early life Ryan was born at the National Maternity Hospital in Dublin to TBD. Under construction... Career Early career ''Mark: Time Janitor'' him a stand up career Filmography Film *''Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin''' - writer, storyboard artist, and creative consultant (2019) *''Collin: Legends of the Avians'' - writer, screenplay, executive producer and storyboard artist (2020) *''Square Enix: Across the Dimensions'' - writer and executive producer (2021) * Television *''Johnny Bravo'' - writer and storyboard artist (1998-200?) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' - writer and storyboard artist (1999-200?) *''Batman Beyond'' - writer, storyboard artist and voice of Father Superior (1999-2001) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' - writer, storyboard artist and voice of the Red Werewolf (2002-2006) *''Teen Titans'' - writer and storyboard artist (2003-2006) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - writer and storyboard artist (2010-2013) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - writer and storyboard artist (2011-2015) *''Mark: Time Janitor'' - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist, director and executive producer (2018-present) *''Urban Legend Private Eyes'' - co-creator, co-developer, writer, storyboard artist, director and executive producer (2019-present) *''him a guest villain role in a DC show, since he is an actor?'' * Video games *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' series - writer and storyboard artist (2005-present) and director (2018-present) *''Mark: Time Janitor'' series - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist and director (2006-present) * Bibiliography Books *''Wolfman: Agent of Strange'' ( , 2009-201?) * Comic books * Personal life He is currently married to Good Ol' Magic creator Stella McDonnell since TBD 1997 as they currently have two children: Matthew (born in TBD 2002) and Lucy (born in TBD 2003). He and his family currently reside in Boston, Massachusetts. Trivia *He is close friends with TBD. *Ryan is confirmed to be a big DC Comics fan, even saying it was an honor to star and create a Booster Gold show for HBO. *He and Stella are often nicknamed "the odd couple" due to their different heritage, their video game series' different tone and their writing style as Ryan prefers to write extremely comedic stories and Stella usually writes dramatic/dark comedies. **However, Ryan has done some serious works as well, with a major focus on mystery, monsters or science. *When asked about possible changes on Collin the Speedy Boy series under his supervision, Curcwald answered "the only change for the series for now will be Collin and Cooper's voices starting next year. It will still be the same Collin you love to play/watch/read with the same ol' attitude you're used to, but some changes might happen soon". * Category:Living people Category:Americans Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American cartoonists Category:American animators Category:American directors Category:American writers Category:American actors Category:American storyboard artists Category:1975 births Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas